The Giant War
by drinkingthestarswithbob
Summary: The second Giant War is here. Percy is forced to make a choice that, either way, will ruin his life forever. Character death. Rated T for mild language and violence. Someone else made the cover, I didn't.
1. l Leo

**Hi! Before I start, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my first story, Memory Lane! It means a lot! Every time I get a review (a good one) I literally jump up and down and dance around the house! It annoys my family a lot… Well, here you go! The first chapter of The Giant War!**

* * *

**Leo was scared.**

The Argo ll had finally made it to Athens, after many monster attacks, giant attacks, and who-knows-what attacks. There would be no more wondering if they would get there in time, no more nightmares from Gaea about "stopping their futile attempts", no more supply runs. There would also be no more resting in his cabin, no more finding comfort at the controls, no more having fun with the only friends he's ever had. The war was here, and Leo couldn't charm it into waiting a couple of years.

It was July thirty-first. The next day, Gaea would awaken. Leo could see that most of the others were trying to be optimistic about the circumstances, but he could also tell that they were all thinking the same questions he was.

_What if we haven't won by tomorrow?_

_What will we do if two of us get captured?_

_How will we fight all these giants, along with Gaea's army?_

_Will the gods help us?_

None of them knew what to think, what to say, how to reassure each other. At the moment, Leo felt very pessimistic, which surprised him. Only something absolutely terrifying or utterly hopeless could keep him from encouraging the others and cracking a couple jokes.

Oh yes, Leo was very scared. But, he put on a grin and faced the crew anyway.

"Alright, we are officially 'in Athens'," he informed them. "Where, exactly, should I land?"

"Well," Jason answered him. "That, is a very good question."

"It should be somewhere that benefits all of us," Annabeth stated. "So that we have an advantage. It should be above sea level for Jason, close to the coast for Percy, and maybe Frank, Festus can do a scan underground for metals for Hazel, not foggy for Leo (so that it doesn't extinguish his fire), quiet for Piper (the enemy needs to be able to actually hear her charmspeak), and… I don't know for me."

"You don't need a specific place, Wise Girl," Percy pointed out. "You are amazing anywhere!" He grinned like a madman.

Annabeth just stared at him, then put her hand to her forehead, lowered her head, and started shaking it, muttering,"Oh, what are we going to do with you, Seaweed Brain."

Leo watched this and smiled. Well, it looked like a smirk, but he meant it as a smile. Even in the most helpless situations, with no known help, his friends could still at least appear cheerful.

He saw Annabeth pull Percy in for a kiss, and decided that this would be a _great _time to continue the conversation.

"So! Where am I going?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Head to the coast."

Leo hurriedly turned the ship to the coast. Hades, that girl scared him more than Gaea ever would.

"Wow, am I tired," Percy declared, looking very awake. "Hey, Leo, do you think Festus can go on autopilot? I think everybody deserves a nap before 'our final hour'."

Leo turned around to see Percy looking at him expectantly, holding Annabeth with her arms around his neck, her feet touching each other behind his back, and her head on his shoulder.

"I think so," he replied. "Do you think we need to keep watch?"

"I don't think so," Piper told him as she walked over. "Gaea probably will make all the monsters wait until the war has officially started to attack us."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

They all headed to their cabins, expect Annabeth. She was still in Percy's arms, and they went to his room together. The two had been close before, but after their trip to Tartarus, they were inseparable. They slept in the same bed (with clothes on, of course), and they were always holding hands. Whenever they had time, their lips would be touching. Almost every night, the others would hear one of them screaming, and the other calming them down. They were very worried about them. Strangely, it was more often Percy than Annabeth. On some unlucky nights, both of them would have a nightmare at the same time (they usually woke up a lot during the night) and when Leo would check on them, he would find Annabeth calling for Percy, and Percy taking shallow breaths, his face pale, and faintly whimpering like he was in extreme pain. About a week and a half earlier, it had gotten so bad that every night, the person who was on watch would check on them a few times, and if they were having a nightmare, the person would do their best to wake them up. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

As Leo lay in his bed, he hoped that just this once, Percy and Annabeth would be able to have a dreamless rest. But, just as he was falling in to his own personal void of sleep, he heard a bloodcurdling scream of immense pain from Percy.

_What in Hades…_

Leo was right across the hall from them, so he was able to hear Annabeth attempt to calm Percy down, saying, "Shh, you're fine, you're fine. Damasen healed you, remember? Remember that drakon soup? It's just a dream, it's just a dream…"

No matter how hard he tried, some things Leo would never understand.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done! This is the edited version. You know would be fun for you to do now? Hover your mouse over that box in the bottom corner, click it, and review! I'd find that very fun…..**

**I try to update at least once every weekend, sometimes during the week. I always have a lot of homework. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Bye!**


	2. ll Percy

**Hi! I have had this chapter written since Friday, but my parents and siblings were gone all weekend so I had to stay at a friend's house and I couldn't update. Sorry about that. Well, here it is! The second chapter of the Giant War!**

* * *

**The nightmares were too much.**

As Percy lay on his bed comforting Annabeth, who had just woken up from a dream about him getting the gorgon's blood curse from the _arai_, he got mad at the fact that Tartarus had taken such a toll on them. Not only did they look like Holocaust victims-minus the hair loss-, but they also had to be swarmed with nightmares of the pit. Right after he woke up from his nightmare about getting the curse and got back to sleep, Annabeth got one. The others acted as if they were minefields-if they said the wrong thing, the two would either blow up in anger or be caught in a flashback, neither of which had ever happened. Mentally, the only changes in them were that they were really jumpy, certain words or phrases or sights could trigger _memories_-not flashbacks-, and they didn't really talk as loud or as often. And, most likely a bunch of other problems that they don't notice, but everyone else does.

Yep, they were just fine.

"Percy?"

He jerked. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Annabeth sounded only mildly curious.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just thinking"

"Oh! Where's my video camera! I need evidence of this rare occurrence or no one will believe me!"

Percy smirked at her. "You do know we can't have electronics… Right?"

Annabeth wiggled her finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "It's a good thing too," she said like a 50 year old librarian. "Leo with a camera? Just imagine the selfies!"

Percy tried to keep a straight face, but after a few seconds he busted out laughing.

Annabeth started too, and a couple minutes later, both were gasping for breath. Frank came in to wake them up and saw the strange sight of Annabeth giggling and breathing hard and Percy laughing silently with his head on her lap. Percy felt bad for him.

"Oh, you're already up," he said, looking uncomfortable. "Leo wants to have a meeting."

"All…Right…We're…Coming,' Annabeth managed to get out.

Frank looked at them weirdly, then hurried out.

When Percy and Annabeth came out, both dressed in Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans, the others were already sitting.

"So what's for breakfast?" Percy was very hungry.

"What do you think we're having a meeting about?" Leo asked.

"And, according to the time, it's almost lunch, not breakfast," Piper pointed out.

"Well, I'm in the mood for bagels, so I'm gonna call it breakfast."

"Okay!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's have some holy bread!"

* * *

Two minutes later, all of the demigods had huge plates of bagels with cream cheese from Piper's cornucopia. Percy got to have three blueberry ones, which he was very happy about. As they ate, they talked about the war.

"So," Annabeth started. "Has Festus found us the perfect place yet?"

"Yeah, it's a couple…"

Percy didn't hear the rest. At that moment, he began to feel bursts of terrible pain all over his body. His face scrunched up, and he slumped down in his chair.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts…" Percy moaned.

Annabeth got up and squatted down in front of him. "What hurts?" she asked him.

"Everything!" Percy cried. "Everything hurts!"

Hazel hurried out of the room. A couple seconds later, she came back in, holding some nectar. "Here."

Percy took the cup, and almost dropped it immediately. Annabeth helped him hold it as he shook. He sipped a bit and the pain went down to an annoying throbbing. "Better?" Annabeth asked.

"A bit."

"What as that?" Jason asked him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Percy told him." All of a sudden, my whole body just started hurting."

"Has this happened before?" Annabeth asked.

Percy said nothing.

"Percy…"Annabeth warned.

"Yeah."

"How often?"

Percy looked down.

"Perseus Jackson, if you don't tell me…"

Percy mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Ever since we got out of Tartarus," Percy mumbled.

"What?" Frank said.

"Wait," Piper told him. "You have been having these… episodes for almost two weeks and you haven't said anything?"

"I didn't want to annoy you, and I've tried everything, it's not poison, or anything that can be cured by ambrosia."

"Wait a second," Annabeth told everyone. "You said that it is a lot of pain? Everywhere?"

"Yeah?" Percy said nervously.

"Remember when we got to the doors? We were fighting with Bob and Damasen?"

"Wait, you mean the gi-"Jason started.

"Be quiet," Annabeth snapped. "I was keeping the doors from closing again and you came over and helped me?

"Yeah, and then we started fighting and bob said that he would press the button.'

"Yeah, but when you came over, I asked you if you were okay and you said you were fine, but you had gotten some kind of pain curse from the _arai_."

"Wait, you think-"

"Yeah, I do."

"What?" Leo exclaimed. "What happened down there? How did you find a giant? Who's Bob?"

"We'll tell you some other time," Percy told him. He turned back to Annabeth "well, at least I know that I'm not gonna die. But, why would it not be gone yet?"

"Well, Bob healed you the first time, the small ones, at least, and Damasen healed the gorgon's blood. So, someone needs to heal you or it will never go away."

"Okay, I think we are all really confused," Piper said.

"Right before we got out," Annabeth explained, "We were fighting the monster army that was down there. There were some _arai_, which are the spirits of curses, and when you kill one, you get a curse. Percy killed one on our way out, and he got a pain curse."

"So, now every few hours, you are gonna feel a lot of pain?" Hazel asked.

"No," Percy said. "It's a curse, so it doesn't really go away unless someone takes it away. I always feel the pain, just sometimes it gets really bad."

"Maybe you-"Frank suggested.

"I'm fine!" Percy exclaimed.

There was silence.

"Well, the place is a couple minutes from here," Leo repeated. "It even has concrete, so Gaea won't be able to drag us under."

Percy shuddered inwardly, remembering Alaska. During his and Hazel's and Frank's quest to save Thanatos, the god of death, Gaea had dragged Percy underground in a patch of bog. He had experienced what it was like to drown, and it was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Good," Annabeth said, and they finished their meal in silence.

Leo got up to check their progress. A couple minutes later, he came back in, looking nervous.

"We're here."

**(I wanted to end it here, but it was sort of short and it would have disrupted my whole plan)**

* * *

Everybody stopped eating. It was here. The war was here.

"Good," Jason said. "Everybody, let's get our armor on and send these bitches back to Tartarus!"

Percy and Annabeth flinched, and Hazel and Piper glared at Jason.

"Oh," Jason mumbled, realizing his slip. "Sorry."

"No, its fine," Percy sighed. "We're okay. Let's kick these giants' overgrown asses."

And with that, they got their armor on, tidied up-on Piper's insistence-, and headed to the deck.

"Wait!" Hazel cried. "Don't you think we should inform the world of the fact that we are about to fight _one of the biggest wars in demigodly history_?!"

"Oh! Good idea!" Annabeth told her. She ran into her cabin and brought out a two-gallon zip lock bag filled with golden drachmas.

"Where in Hades did you get all those?" Leo asked.

"I've been saving up ever since you started building the ship."

"Oh."

"Okay, who do you think we should call first?" Frank asked.

"Let's call Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Woo hoo! I'm done! (Finally) Please review! I haven't gotten any reviews for the first chappy so I'm pretty sad…*wipes away tear* I'm already done with the first page of the next chapter! I'll finish it and put it up soon. Bye!**


	3. lll Bonus Chapter

**Hey, people! I am so happy! Two chappies in two consecutive days! I actually wasn't going to write this chapter, I was going to just write one of the IMs and have a few extra paragraphs, but I decided that there are too many people they need to see, so this won't mess up my WONDERFUL plan, it may actually make it better! Here it is!**

* * *

(No specific person)

Annabeth grabbed the first drachma.

"Percy, darling, could you acquire us some mist, please?" Annabeth said with a total failure of a British accent.

"Of course, my darling."

Percy levitated some water from Leo's glass, separated it into mist, and spread it out as large and as thick as a flat screen TV.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering, show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered, and an image of Chiron and Dionysus appeared.

"Oh gods, it's you," Dionysus sighed, and disappeared.

"What-"Chiron said. "Annabeth!"

"Hi." Annabeth said it a bit louder than a whisper.

Chiron looked at her, confused, then saw Percy behind her. "Percy!"

"Hi, Chiron," Percy said at the same loudness as Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked, assuming that something terrible had happened. "Where are the others? Why did you call? Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"We're right here," Jason said, stepping into the view of the mist with the others. "And nothing terrible has happened."

"Well…"

"Yeah, some terrible things have happened," Jason admitted, "but not the things that you think. We are all still alive and well."

"Actually…."

"Okay, maybe not all of us are 'well' but we are all injury-free."

"Okay," Chiron said, still confused. "Why did you call?"

"We wanted to tell you that we are about to start fighting the war," piper told him.

"Tell me everything that has happened since you left camp to get Percy," he demanded.

The crew told him everything, from retrieving Percy to arriving at Athens. Chiron remained expressionless throughout the whole account, though he did widen his eyes and raise his eyebrows at some parts.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Chiron called them. They inched into view. "I knew you guys were in Tartarus, from that napkin, but that was one way. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"We're fine," Annabeth finished.

"Well-"Leo started.

"We're fine," Percy and Annabeth both said, glaring at him.

"Okay," he mumbled, backing away from the double threat.

"So, Chiron," Annabeth said. "Do you think we will get any help from the gods? All of them, including the minor, are on our side right?

"Yes, they are all against Gaea, and I will try to contact them and persuade as many as possible to join you and assist you."

"How many gods do you think you get to help?"

"Well, there are many minor gods, and I think all of the Olympians will want to fight their banes."

"So…a lot?" Leo clarified.

"Yes, a lot," Chiron told him, looking amused.

"Cool, thanks, Chiron," Hazel said.

"You are welcome, and you must be Hazel."

"Yes, and this is Frank," Hazel replied, pulling frank up with her.

"Hi, Chiron," Frank said nervously.

"Hello, Frank."

"I'm sorry to say, but we must be going," Annabeth spoke up. "We need as much time as we can to fight, and we have lots of other people to call."

"Yes, yes. But please, don't make any rash decisions. Try to stay out of unnecessary danger."

"We will."

"Alright. Good luck children," Chiron said, and he cut the connection.

"Who's next?" Leo asked.

"Could we call my mom?" Percy asked quietly.

"Sure!" Piper said. "You can do the honors."

Percy picked up a coin, said the words, and waited for the image. After a couple moments, the mist shimmered and Sally and Paul were there, sitting on the small couch.

"Mom?"

"Percy!" Sally cried. "Oh, I've missed you so much! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Is Annabeth there, too?"

"I'm here, Sally."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you both! I can't say I know the others, though."

The other five introduced themselves and Percy and Sally talked for a long time. He told her about what had happened. Sally cried at the Tartarus part. He didn't go into detail about that.

'Hey Mom, I hate to say this, but we have to go."

"Okay, Percy, but… just comeback to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Mom."

'I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Percy cut though the mist. He turned around, and the others saw that his face was streaked with tears.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"Let's call my dad."

Annabeth said. She got a coin, said the words, saw her dad, and talked with him for a long time with her stepmother and the twins in the background. By the time she cut it, she was crying, too.

"Should we call your dad, Pipes?" Jason asked.

"No, what will we say? 'Hey dad, we are about to fight your bedtime story characters, and I might die. Love ya!'? No, if I die, we will come up with an excuse. If I don't, then he will never need to know anything happened." Piper looked exasperated and sad.

"Alright, then who else will we call?"

"Let's call Thalia," Annabeth said. She grabbed another coin and said the words, then through it in. an image of Thalia talking with another girl in silver appeared. "Thalia!" Annabeth called.

"Annie?"

"Hey, Thals," Percy said.

"Hey guys! What do you need?"

"We wanted to tell you that we are about to fight the giants, and we wanted to ask if the hunters would like to help," Annabeth told her. "Where are you guys?"

"Northern Greece on a trail, you?"

"Athens. Want to help?"

Artemis came into view. "We will be there soon."

"Yay!"

"Don't get yourselves killed before I get there, you two, and don't get all smoochy-smoochy either, there is a war, you know."

Percy smirked at her. "See you soon, Thals."

"See you," she answered, and sliced through the mist with a spare arrow.

"Everybody ready?" Leo asked.

They all nodded, and walked off the ship to fight the biggest war in their lives.

* * *

**Okay, I am just calling this a bonus chapter because it isn't really important to the story, and I couldn't call it Leo or Percy because I am already halfway done with the next chapter and it is Leo, and I cant redo it. so, yeah. I hope you liked it! Please review! I will have the next one up by... probably Sunday, if not sooner. Bye!**


	4. lV Leo

**Hi guys! Sorry this a bit late! I did NOT expect to have so much to do this weekend. I have realized that I forgot to do disclaimers! So, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story. All of the characters, plot, and setting belong to Rick Riordan. All I own is the events that are happening, because I am coming up with the words to say and who will be where when.**

**Here it is! The fourth chapter of the Giant War!**

* * *

**The silence made Leo suspicious.**

The seven had just gotten off of the ship, and they were now standing on the concrete. For what, Leo didn't know, but he suspected that the others expected the fight to be brought to them. All of the couples were having heartfelt conversations. He saw Jason holding Piper's hand and whispering encouragements in her ear and Hazel advising Frank to find that Poseidon side of him. Percy and Annabeth were making out, which Leo found pretty weird- Leo thought that they would be preparing for the biggest war of their lives. Well, maybe kissing was their own preparation, their own encouragement. And, they had seen a lot of battles in their lifetimes, so maybe this was nothing new.

Nothing was happing, and the demigods had been standing there for like twenty minutes. _What is Gaea waiting for?_

"Hey, guys?" Hazel nervously asked. "What happens if the battle carries on until tomorrow? Will we just keep going, or will we rest a bit?"

"Well, during the second titan war, Kronos was weaker at night, so he only fought during the day, and we slept at night. I don't know if Gaea cares about the time of day."

They all pondered-_ha ha_, _pondered,_ Leo thought, _sounds like an Annabeth word-_ the idea for a long time.

"We'll have lots of gods helping us, so can't we just take turns sleeping?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I think that will work," Jason said.

"What do you think Annabeth? Percy?" Piper asked them softly. They had stopped snogging and were just staring at the horizon, their broken eyes filled with longing and pain.

"Guys?"

They both jumped. "Huh?"

"We asked what you thought about sleeping in shifts."

"Umm, yeah, sure."

Suddenly, Percy's eyes widened, then drooped. His legs started shaking. His face paled. He shifted on the heels of his feet, as if trying to hide his obvious pain.

_Oh no, not this close to the battle! _Leo thought.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "Percy, are you okay?" He nodded, his ocean eyes full of agony. His face contorted in pain, and he wobbled, leaning into Annabeth. He gently helped him sit down on the ground. "What time is it?"

"11:07," Leo told her.

"Oh, when are those gods going to get here?!"

Leo widened his eyes. Behind Annabeth, a large group of about fifty gods appeared. Apollo- at least Leo thought it was Apollo- walked him behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"How about… now?"

Annabeth too, widened her eyes and spun around.

"H-Hello, Lord Apollo," she stuttered.

"Hey, Annie. I see you have a bit of a… dilemma?"

"Oh, p-please, I don't want t-to burden—"

"Save your thank you's until after I've finished."

During this conversation, Percy had mostly recovered and sat up, looking back and forth between the two like they were a tennis match. "Hey! I'm fine! And… I think we have a bit larger problem than my _arai-_affected nervous system. He pointed to the edge if the concrete.

A group of thousands of monsters had gathered, not more than two hundred yards away. Among them were many Earthborn- Leo found them VERY annoying he had already run into them once, which ended in him flying a helicopter- many hellhounds, and- Hades underpants! - a couple drakons.

In front of those stood twelve giants. _The others must still be reforming,_ Leo thought. They all had weird features and –-in Leo's opinion- were very disgusting. Among them, he saw Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus. He had never seen him before that moment and had only ever heard the name once, but he could tell that it was him. He could feel it. Mimas looked like a huge piece of humanoid looking coal—uneven black skin with cracks revealing red fire underneath. His eyes were the color of used coal, a weird dusty white. They surveyed the battlefield, and settled on Leo. He didn't need to have pupils or eyebrows for Leo to see that Mimas despised his very existence. He could most likely tell that he was a son of Hephaestus.

"I can see you and the gang are still together. But, it seems as if they have shrunk, yes Zeus?" Leo couldn't tell which giant had spoken.

"Oh, but Porphyrion, I wouldn't call them small. And, before you say it, they aren't weak, either. I bet you wish you could say that about your own army." Zeus gestured at the monsters.

Half of the gathered monsters were running for their lives at the sight of so many gods, and many of the remaining were slowly backing away, looking for an exit. Luckily, one of the drakons had been in the 'running away' group. Before it could get far, Hades snapped his fingers and it exploded into golden dust.

"Enough talk," Enceladus, the bane of Athena, snapped. "This is war! Not some silly reunion!"

"for once," Athena said smugly, "You say something wide, my opponent."

And with that, the two sides charged at each other. Thousands of monsters, many giants, lots of gods, and seven demigods ran to begin the worst war in history.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. V Annabeth

**Okay, so I sort of had writer's block on how to start this chappy, so it may be little bad in the beginning. And I am going to do it in Annabeth's POV, because doing it in Percy's right now would mess up the whole story. We had a writing assessment today, and I was finished really early, so I basically planned this whole chapter out in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I am a twelve year old brunette with green eyes and a crazy obsession with books. Do I SOUND like Rick Riordan? No. no I don't. So, I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Of course they had to come now.**

As Annabeth ran across the concrete, she cursed the giants for choosing THIS moment to fight. Apollo had been about to heal Percy of the pain curse, but no, they had to fight.

She chose to take her annoyance and anger out on the giants. The gods and the demigods had silently agreed to take on their banes, parent and child. If a god with a giant didn't have a child out of the seven, their, immortal child or sibling would assist them. Athena had flashed in front of Enceladus, and was already swiping at him. She was in her larger form, standing about as high as he was. Annabeth sped over and thrust her bone dagger into any of his flesh available. Enceladus was taunting them, saying that a puny goddess and an ant of a mortal could never defeat him. _Big ego you got there, buddy. Could you take it down a notch? _Annabeth thought.

"It is no use!" Enceladus yelled at them, after knocking Athena down to the pavement. "You will never beat me! Just bow down to the Earth Mother and we may even let you live!"

"Not going to happen!"

The three of them continued like that, yelling curses at each other, attempting to kill the other with words. Not that Annabeth thought it was helping, _she _was only doing it because it felt really, really good to yell at him.

They fought for a long time. Even after a fourth of the other giants had been killed, Enceladus had still managed to stay alive.

And then, he got lucky. As Annabeth went to stab him in the calf, he got reckless and swatted her away. If she had not been so tired, she would have grabbed onto his hand, let him carry her up to his shoulder or his head, and stabbed him repeatedly, ending the fight right there.

She hit the ground a long way away. Hard. "Aw, schist," she groaned, heaving herself up. They continued the battle.

About a half an hour later, Enceladus tried it again, but Annabeth was prepared. She grabbed hold of his pinkie, and as he followed through, she jumped onto his shoulder and stabbed him repeatedly through the neck. He tried to shake her off, but she was impaling him so fast, her bone knife helped her hold on.

"Mom! Finish him off!"

Athena quickly stabbed him in the stomach, and he melted into dust.

"Yes! We-"

"No time for congratulations. We must help the others," Athena snapped. Annabeth felt sad at first, but then she remembered Athena's Roman/Greek problems.

They both searched for failing battles. She saw a hunter of Artemis-whoa, when did they get here- assisting Artemis in her duel, and they seemed to be winning. She caught a glance of Percy and Poseidon battling Polybotes, but they weren't doing so well. Percy had multiple gashes around his chest and on his limbs, from-_what is that, a flail?! _She saw the giant holding a large metal ball attached to a chain with multiple spikes. He seemed to have hit Percy many times.

"Mom! I'm going to go help Percy!"Annabeth sprinted to his fight without hearing her mother's answer. When she arrived she the injuries were worse than she expected. Percy's arm-luckily not his sword arm-seemed to twisted at a horribly wrong angle, and it hung limply by his hip. Poseidon had a few wounds, not as bad as Percy's, but they were quite deep, and flowed out ichor.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth? What are you doing?" As he spoke he winced. Annabeth guessed that flail broke a few ribs.

"I'm helping you, Seaweed Brain! And I can tell you need it!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but since he had been talking to her, Polybotes caught him off guard. He smacked Percy with the flail, and the hit sent him across the blood-stained stone.

"Everyone! Stop!" Polybotes shouted, his deep voice carrying across the battle field. All fighting stopped. Everyone, demigods, gods, giants, and monsters alike turned to him. "I think our opponents need some time to…. Regroup. They seem to not be trying to prevail against us. We don't want this war to be boring, do we? Let's give them… oh, one hour. I'll be generous."

The other giants looked angry, but they agreed. They, along with the monsters, marched back to where they came from. They disappeared soon after.

The gods and their children looked surprised, but they did not waste one moment of their hour. One of the minor gods flashed away, and returned with loads of ambrosia and nectar.

Annabeth hurried over to Percy. "Percy? You okay?" As soon as she said it, she felt like an idiot. _Of course he's not okay, Annabeth. He just got hit multiple times with a spiked metal ball and has a severely broken arm. Sure, he's just dandy._

"I-can't-breathe-"he wheezed.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled. "Bring over some ambrosia!"

A minor god-Annabeth thought it was Nike-ran some over. "Oh, gods! What happened?"

"Polybotes," Annabeth replied grimly. She grabbed a square of the godly food and gently fed it to Percy. "I don't know if he will be healed in an hour."

"I'll get Apollo."

Nike disappeared, and Annabeth dribbled some nectar onto Percy's wounds. He had lost consciousness, and was getting really pale. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "Stay with me."

The gods made a camp on the edge of the concrete, with Apollo in charge of the infirmary. Annabeth carried him over to it and laid him on one of the open beds. Percy groaned in his sleep. Fortunately, there weren't many casualties, and no deaths, but Percy was by far the most severely injured.

The rest of the seven walked in. Jason had a gash across his shoulder, Piper seemed to have broken her wrist, Hazel was limping, Frank's shirt was shredded, and Leo burned his shirt completely off, but they didn't seem too injured. Annabeth felt as if she sprained her shoulder, and her elbow was all bloody, but she wasn't too badly beaten up, either. Percy, on the other hand, had broken his arm on three places, fracturing the bone, he had two broken ribs, his knee was dislocated, and he had a lot of deep puncture marks from the flail, some of which had dragged across his torso.

"Hades, what happened to him?" Piper asked.

"Polybotes had a flail, and I think that when he threw him across the concrete he landed on his non-sword arm and his knee."

"Did you give him any ambrosia?" Frank demanded.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid."

"Holy Hephaestus," Leo said, "He almost as bad as when you guys came out of-"

"Leo!" Hazel exclaimed. "Let's go clean up our injuries, shall we? Come on, guys."

Leo walked away, looking ashamed.

"I do, don't I?"

Annabeth jumped. She turned to Percy. He had woken up, looking a bit better.

"Let's not talk about that, Percy."

"Don't you think we should tell them? Anyone of us could die, we need to tell them now, while we're all here."

Annabeth was annoyed at the logic in his statement, but when she looked into his perfect sea-green eyes, she crumbled. "Alright, fine. I'll go get them."

Annabeth called them back in. "What?" Leo asked.

"Percy and I think that now is the best time to tell you about… you-know-where."

"Tartarus," Percy said bluntly.

Percy and Annabeth took turns on telling about the events of the pit. Sometimes, Percy talked about when Annabeth was asleep, like receiving the camp food and fighting the _arai,_ and sometimes Annabeth talked, like when Percy had the gorgon's blood curse and when he fainted at the Phlegethon. By time they were finished explaining coming up the elevator, Hazel and Piper were crying and the boys looked like they were close. "Seriously?" Hazel asked. "How did you survive? Nico told me about his time, and you guys were in there about twice as long and had a lot worse stuff done to you! You actually saw Night? And Tartarus? And Damasen? And-"

"Yeah," Annabeth interrupted. "It was pretty bad."

"Wow," Jason marveled. "You guys really are the strongest half-bloods."

There was an awkward silence, which Percy interrupted by groaning. "Can we do something with my arm?" he whined. "I'm tempted to cut it off, this thing hurts so much." He looked like he wanted to say something worse, but Hazel had gotten very mad when he and Jason had cussed on the ship.

"What do you think it should feel like? You broke it in three places and fractured it!"

"Ug."

"Can someone get Apollo?"

"Already here, sweetheart," Apollo chirped, appearing behind Annabeth.

He inspected Percy, feeling the all of the injuries, not just his arm. Every one he touched, Percy cried out. "The flail had rust on it, its spreading. Did you ever get your tetanus shot?"

"No, we didn't really have enough money to go to the doctor."

"Urg. Then we need to do this fast, or you will get rust poisoning, which really hurts, by the way."

Percy rolled his eyes. Apollo peeled off what was left of shirt and used, some weird spoon-looking surgical tool to remove the extra rust.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT, APOLLO! THAT REALLY HURTS! STOP IT!"

"Sorry, man. I can't heal it if there is this much rust. Sheesh, it looks like he kept that thing out in the rain since the first war!"

Percy started trying to twist and turn away from him, but Jason, Frank, and Annabeth held him down. He hit Jason in the face with his good arm, which Jason had been trying to hold still, and he accidentally kicked Frank in his crotch.

By the time Apollo was finished, Percy was covered in blood, he was really pale, and he was breathing like an asthma patient. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, don't get so excited, kid. I still have to get the rust out of your system, close up these gashes, and heal as much of that arm as I can."

He laid his hand on Percy's upper abdomen, muttered some phrases in ancient Greek, and whatever consciousness Percy still had, he lost. After a few minutes, Apollo set his knee, then moved onto his arm. Apollo's expression softened a bit, and he laid two fingers on Percy's forearm. Percy jerked in his sleep.

"Sorry, Perce," Apollo mumbled.

After about ten minutes, Apollo moved his fingers and backed up. "I'm going to wrap up his arm in a cast and put it in a sling, but then that's all I can do." He walked out of the room.

He came back in with a thick bandage wet with what looked like nectar and a full-arm sling. He wrapped up Percy's arm and gently eased it into the sling. "Alright, that's all I can do."

"Thank you, Apollo," Annabeth said.

"Anytime," he answered. "Well, maybe not anytime. That was pretty tiring."

The demigods looked like they wanted to laugh, but didn't know if the god would get angry.

Apollo left quietly. Annabeth kneeled down next to Percy and lid her head on his good arm, closing her eyes. She faintly heard Jason tell everyone to go with him to get some food, since they only had about twenty minutes left.

A couple minutes later, Percy woke up. His face scrunched up. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, that hurts, oh that does too, oh why does everything have to hurt…"

"Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, hey Annabeth."

"Apollo healed everything, but he fix heal your arm all the way, so it is still broken in two places."

"Oh, why does everything have to happen to ME," he groaned. Annabeth laughed and playfully punched his good arm.

"We should go help," he told her.

"With your arm like that? No way."

"I still have one good arm, and besides, now that Apollo fixed me up, there are worse injuries. I can help, Annabeth."

He flashed her those irresistible baby seal eyes, and she said okay. They walked outside, and found the rest of the crew waiting by the entrance.

"Hi guys!" Percy chirped. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh yeah!" Leo told him.

"Alright then! What is there to be helped with?"

"Are you sure about that?" Hazel asked, gesturing to his arm.

"Holy Poseidon, I'm fine!"

"Ookaaaay…"

They all dispersed around the camp, doing little odd jobs until the hour was up.

"Oh, Zeus! Your time is up! Come out, come out!" Porphyrion called out creepily.

The two armies met on the pavement. "Are you feeling better, Perseus? Oh, your poor arm! Did _I _do that?" Polybotes laughed.

"Funny, funny, hot shot. I'm guessing you and your big assed friends plan on winning this war by _talking _us to death?" Percy smirked.

Polybotes growled, and charged. The rest of his army followed. Poseidon ran to help his son. There were only four giants left, and about a hundred monsters, so the Olympians and the demigods took on the giants, and the minor gods and goddesses fought the monsters.

Annabeth helped Percy, but she didn't really need to. Now, Percy and his father were fueled with anger. They hacked and slashed anything possible on the giant, Percy doing it with one arm—which looked pretty hard-, and after about ten minutes, the 'great' Polybotes was dead. Annabeth had really just stood there, keeping out of their way and annoying the giant.

"Yes!" Percy ran over to her and kissed her full on the lips. "We did it!"

"Yeah, yeah we did, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go help-"

she stopped. a five foot long spear was rising out of the earth behind Percy. it was made of dirt, but Annabeth knew that it wouldn't be any less sharp. a million thoughts and memories flashed through her mind in that one second.

_Percy's__ second year at camp. Chiron was fired. "Swear you will do your best to keep Percy out of danger," he insisted. "Swear it upon the River Styx."_

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

Annabeth shoved Percy out of the way. She gasped softly as the dirt spear went through her chest to protrude out the back, and her world went dark.

* * *

**Ha ha****, cliffhanger,I'm so evil. Don't get mad at me! at least I'****m not going to make you wait a year to find out what happened to Annabeth, unlike ONE author we know. I am so happy! This is the edited version, the first time I totally forgot the whole 'an oath to keep with a final breath' thing. My first idea about the story was that, and I forgot! This is so long! More than two and a half thousand words! I will try to have the next chappy up for you guys soon, hopefully by, like, Wednesday. Please review! Oh, oh ,oh! I'm going to do a shout out to the people who reviewed so far!**

**Thank you to:**

**-foreverskysong (she was so awesome, she reviewed twice)**

**-Leoiscool**

** 123**

**-Guest**

**If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie! Just kidding, I don't even know if that is possible. but it's the thought that counts... right?**

**Look for the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	6. Vl Percy

**Hey guys! What I am annoyed with? School. Guess what I hate? School. Guess what I want to burn down. School. Yep, I am not a big fan of the whole idea of "school", even though my lowest grade on my report card was a 98. Now THIS, what I am doing right now, is fun. You may have to write in school, but you don't get to write Percabeth. Which, coincidently, there will be lots of in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything in this story except the dialogue-most-and the events I make happen. I am not Rick Riodan, and he owns it. So…. Yeah.**

* * *

"_**ANNABETH!"**_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Percy knelt down by Annabeth's side. The wound was barely bleeding, but Percy knew it was bad. A couple drops feel to the stone. "Annabeth, why did you do that? It should be me dying for you, not the other way around! It's my fatal flaw, not yours! Oh, Annabeth, why did you take that?"

"Second… quest… promised… keep... you …out of… danger…prophecy... oath... final...breath…" Annabeth got out.

"No, please, Wise Girl. Stay with me."

"This is your worst fear, isn't it, Perseus?" he heard.

Percy lifted his head up. Ten feet away, Gaea, more human than he had ever seen, stood, little slits of obsidian eyes showing through her eyelids. She was almost awake. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper were in the clutches of the remaining giants. They didn't look injured. All of the gods were gone. "Isn't it?" she whispered. "You, being the reason your friends die?"

"What did you do?" Percy's voice cracked.

"Do you want to know something, Perseus? That dirt killing your beloved Annabeth has very little water, practically none. That is why it was able to hurt her. Also, do you know one thing that disrupts the earth? Earthquakes."

"So…."

"Yes, I think you have known all along. Only you can save Annabeth, and only you can defeat me. But, sadly, I already have the blood of one female demigod—this concrete has been here since your father was a mere child—and I have ample males at my disposal. So, I am about to rise. You may not have noticed, since I have asked my dear Otus—bane of Apollo—to keep it light, but it is already August first. Today, I am destined to rise. Will you take the chance of stopping me? Or will you save the prideful daughter of Athena? You both will most likely die, but I will keep Elysium untouched, just for you and your friends to stay in for all eternity. But, with one catch. You must also give yourself up. You and your love would be best for my blood. Your love for each other is so strong I will be a better queen, with kindness, as well as ferocity. What will you choose, Perseus? An eternity with the love of your life, or to be forced to live in a peaceful world, with no me, and no Annabeth? You can save her, Perseus. The death I have planned for humankind is much less painful than what she is enduring now."

Percy's vision was blurry with tears. He knew his face was wet with them. She was right. This _was_ his worst fear. If Annabeth died now, it would be all his fault. If he defeated Gaea, then he would have to live his life without her, bearing the guilt of killing his other half.

As he thought of that, he recalled an old story Annabeth told him, his first summer at camp. She said that the first humans were made with two heads, four arms, and four legs. But, the gods were scared of their power, so they split them in half. And throughout their whole lives, they would search for their other half, their sole mate. Some found theirs, and some found someone else's, but none would ever be satisfied until they found their other half.

Percy was certain that Annabeth was his other half. They completed each other. He needed her, and she always said she needed him. They were two halves of one whole, and he would never be able to live without her. He would be a shell, an empty shell of who he once was. Annabeth was life, she was _his _life.

The first words she had ever said to him were, "He's the one. He must be." She was the one, too, the one who, someday, would be the only reason he was still alive, the only reason he got out of bed in the morning, the one who got him through the Roman camp.

Annabeth was the only person he remembered when Hera took away his memories. He had woken up every day with her name on his tongue. She got him through the quest to save Thanatos. He remembered her because, not only was she in his mind, but she was in his heart.

People say your home is where your heart is, and his heart was with Annabeth. Without her, he would have no home. He would be a homeless, empty, depressed shell of a once heroic kid.

When they travelled through Tartarus, Percy stayed optimistic for her. He tried to keep her spirits up, because he knew that she would be so disappointed in herself if she was the reason they didn't get out. He remembered her, experiencing the curse of Calypso, being so close, yet so far. She was so alone. If she died, he would live with that curse every day. He would wake up screaming her name, and always ask where she was, because he would have convinced himself that it was only a dream, that the fates couldn't be cruel enough to kill his Wise Girl. The others would look at him with sympathy, and gently remind him she died in Athens, so that he could save them all. But, Percy bet that they would be thinking,_ and you also killed her, Percy. You could have found a way to do everything, but no. You let her die. It is all your fault. _But, they would see the pain in his eyes, and not say their thoughts out loud.

Percy knew what Annabeth would say right now. She would tell him to leave her to die and to go defeat Gaea. She would lie and tell him that she wasn't in pain, that it was too late, and that she wanted this last memory of her Seaweed Brain saving the world once again.

_Percy! _He heard Frank speak in his mind.

_Frank?_

_Yeah! You have to kill Gaea!_

_I can't, Frank. I can't let Annabeth die. It would be all my fault._

_No, it wouldn't. Gaea is counting on your fatal flaw. When we were at my grandmother's mansion, Mars visited me, and he told me that in Athens, you would be forced to make a choice that you wouldn't be able to make because of your fatal flaw, loyalty. He said you would destroy the world to save your friends. He told me that I would have to convince you to make the right choice. I am trying to help you make the right choice. Gaea was lying when she said that the death she planned for us would be less painful than what Annabeth is going through, and that she would keep Elysium open for you. She would probably turn you into slaves for her for all eternity. No matter what, Annabeth will die, whether it is by that dirt spear or by Gaea's awakened hand. The choices are Annabeth or the world, and you have to choose the world, Percy. We know that if you cause an earthquake, Gaea will become dizzy. Hazel is already working on a hole to the core of the earth. Pluto is helping. He said that there is too much metal down there for her to every get out and wake up again. Annabeth is already almost dead, if you make the earthquake now, you will have time to say goodbye. We still have to kill the rest of the giants. Make an earthquake. Choose the right choice. The right choice and the easy choice aren't always the same._

"So Perseus, what do you choose?"

_The right choice and the easy choice aren't always the same._

Percy got down on his knees. He looked over at Hazel, who mouthed,_ almost done._

"Good little demigod. Bow down to me."

Percy placed his hands on the cold, hard pavement and closed his eyes. The ground trembled. He thought about all of the unfair things about his life, this moment, this choice. He let out all of his grief for Annabeth, all of the sadness he felt. He passed it into the ground. The trembling went to shaking, which progressed into a large roar. He glanced at his friends, who were staring awe-struck at him.

"Perseus!" Gaea shouted, the first time Percy had ever heard her shout. "What are you doing? You are just going to let Annabeth die? What happened to, 'We're staying together. You're never getting away from me. Never again.'? You are going to be the reason she is dead, Perseus! It will be all your fault!"

Percy heard those words, and the earthquake became even worse, the worst one the world had ever seen. People in India felt it. Americans felt it. Weirdly enough, Percy wasn't even getting tired. If anything, he felt like the power he was putting into shaking the world was being given right back to him. Percy thought that maybe Poseidon was helping, and giving him strength, but he could sense that this was all him.

Gaea wobbled. Hazel had made the hole right behind her. Percy could see Jason doing most of the work, keeping it from caving in, making air around her heavier.

Gaea fell. Down, down, down. Jason manipulated the air into moving her faster, so that she wouldn't have time to melt back into the earth. He stepped closer to perform the action better. A lump of dirt appeared by his feet. It moved toward him.

"Jason!" Percy tried to warn him, but his voice was weak. No none else noticed the cause of Jason's demise.

The dirt engulfed his feet, and dragged him to the edge of the pit. He fell to the ground.

"Jason!" Piper screamed. The others ran towards him.

It was deeper than Tartarus, than anything. Another dirt spear rode from the ground and stabbed him in the back, straight through the heart. Percy closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to witness this. Jason couldn't just die. Not like Annabeth.

Jason was dead before his body dropped like a stone.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EEEEVIIIIILLL! Two chapters in one day! Oh yeah! Look for the next one soon!**

**I would like to thank sammi133, who is the only person who has reviewed since the last chapter.**

**I am so excited! I might even be able to do another chappy tonight! Bye!**


	7. Vll Leo

**Hey guys, sorry about that last cliffhanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys.**

**Do I remind you of someone*cough, Rick, cough*? Hopefully not too much. I didn't make you wait a year to find out what happens next, did I? No. I made you wait until right now. And now, with no further adu, The Giant War chapter 7!**

**I do not look, smell, or sound like Rick Riordan, so most scholars would agree that I AM NOT RICK RIODAN! So, I do not own this.**

* * *

**Piper was hysterical.**

Leo didn't mean like funny, he meant like sobbing uncontrollably.

After Jason fell, she dropped on her knees a couple feet from the hole and cried with her head in her hands. Hazel went and sat with her, and Leo sensed that they needed some one-on-one girl time, he got Frank and helped Percy up. Percy insisted that he was fine, but he looked pretty pale and his knees were shaking. But, that was probably because of Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Ever since Annabeth had marched towards him with that _give me my Percy or I will slit your throat _look in her eyes, Leo had been quite scared of the blonde. But, seeing her on the ground, almost dead, he couldn't feel sadder for her. She had been so adamant on finding Percy, and now, she had died for him.

Percy ripped himself away from them and wobbled over to Annabeth. He got down on his knees by her side. Some water floated over, Percy's doing he was sure, and dissolved the dirt rod in her chest. "Annabeth," he whimpered. "Annabeth!"

"It's, okay, Percy," she croaked. "It's too late. Go kill some monsters, just for me, okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"It's okay."

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy was practically sobbing. His voice shook as much as his legs.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain. I love you so much."

And those were her last words.

* * *

Percy held Annabeth's limp form and cried. He cried worse than Piper. He sobbed as if all of his friends had died and his mom had died and everything terrible possible had happened to him.

"Percy-"

"No. We aren't wasting our time going back to the ship, and I'm not letting anyone else touch her but me. She was my other half, no, she _is _my other half. I'm not leaving her. I promised."

"Aw, that's so cute!" one of the giants called out. "When I rip you into a million pieces for killing my mistress, I will mix both of your remains together for the Cyclopes."

The monsters charged at him, as well as the giants. They were far away, so they were going to take a minute.

Percy set down Annabeth. He stood up slowly, his glare intensifying every moment.

Piper sprinted over to him. "You sons of bitches!" she screamed at the approaching army. "You killed Jason! It's all YOUR fault!"

Percy stayed silent. He glared at the giants. If looks could kill, they would all be dead. The waves starting beating on the shore, harder, and harder. The sky grew dark. The ground began to rumble.

The monsters skidded to a stop. Leo had been looking at the sky, so he didn't understand what made them. He shifted his gaze back onto Percy, and saw the most frightening scene ever.

Percy's eyes were glowing. Not like how Annabeth told him Luke's eyes had been glowing when he was possessed by Kronos, but glowing a bight sea-green. They got brighter every second. They were filled with his power.

Seeing Percy's eyes, Leo understood why Percy had been able to react so fast in Tartarus when Arachnae had snuck up behind Annabeth. He understood why Percy had been able to control the poison. Percy was the most powerful demigod. Ever. Leo could tell that Poseidon wasn't giving him a blessing, and that no being was feeding him power. This was all him.

Leo looked over at the others to see if they were seeing this too, and he saw them, staring at Percy, their eyes filled with surprise, confusion, and wonder. Percy's eyes were getting brighter by the second, until they were too intense to look at. Instead, Leo looked at his face. It was covered in rage and sadness. Leo could tell why Annabeth had been so afraid when Percy had been controlling the poison. His eyes had probably been glowing, just like this.

"What is this?" the same giant shouted. "Who are you? Oh, no matter. We will take your beloved friends-dead included-and do to them as we please. You cannot stop us."

Leo knew that the giant was just trying to get Percy to beg for mercy, but that was the wrong thing to do. Percy's expression got even more vengeful. He faced the giant. When he spoke, his voice rang out with anger and authority.

"_I_ thought you would know this by now! Not to sound vain or anything, but I am more powerful than you. I am Percy Jackson, slayer of the Minotaur, visitor to the Underworld, defeater of Ares, sailor of the Sea of monsters, holder of the sky. I escaped the Labyrinth, met Daedalus, and fought Kronos. I survived the Romans, and freed Thanatos. I fought Chrysaor, and killed twin giants. I went through Tartarus, and befriended your brother while I was at it. I have seen the human form of Tartarus. Do you expect me to fear such a puny being as yourself? No, you shouldn't."

The giants looked scared. The demigods looked surprised. Percy usually never talked about his adventures, or at least never talked about them like this. Leo knew that Percy said that to intimidate the other army, and it worked. With that speech, along with his god-like eyes, the giants and the monsters looked very fearful.

Sadly, that made them want to kill him even more.

The monsters charged. The giants stayed back, probably so that they could witness his demise. A large group of _dracanae_ went to attack the other demigods, but Leo tried to stay on the edge, so that he could see Percy.

Percy fought as if he still had the Achilles curse. When the monsters had reached him, Percy had yelled out, "No! No one touches her!" he stood with his back to Annabeth, acting as a shield from the invaders.

After half of an hour, Percy had killed almost all of the monsters. A few were left, one of which was a hellhound, and Percy was fighting it, and the other couple were _empuosai, _which the others were fighting.

After two more minutes, the _empousai _were defeated, and Percy was just killing the hellhound. In the chaos, nobody noticed or remembered the giants. Going unnoticed, Alcyoneus crept up behind the gasping son of Poseidon.

Leo saw this. Percy was still standing with his back to Annabeth, but he had stepped a couple feet the side. "Percy!" he shouted. "Look out!"

Percy shifted his legs to turn, but he didn't have time. Alcyoneus had a sharpened piece of emerald-probably from his body-and he stabbed the son of Poseidon.

Percy's face lit up in surprise. He gasped softly, just as Annabeth had. The giant pulled out his staff, and Percy fell backwards. The intense glow faded from his eyes. "Not so strong now, are you, young demigod," Alcyoneus chuckled, and he disappeared.

The others ran to him. He lay beside Annabeth, his head by hers. "Percy!" Hazel cried. "Stay with me! Come on, we'll get Apollo, or someone, and we will fix you all up, and you'll be okay! You can go back to your Greek camp, and we'll all go with you! Just, please. Stay here."

"Is Annie okay?" he whispered. "I don't want her to worry about me."

Hazel smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Annabeth is fine. She's in a big house, with music, and food, and no monsters. And, I wish I could say anything else, you will see her soon. You both will laugh, and hug, and live in that big house."

"I'll tell her I love her."

"You better."

"Hey, Percy?" Piper said softly. "Jason is there, too, in that big house. Could you tell him that I love him?"

Percy nodded softly, his breaths getting softer.

"Annabeth..." Percy's eyes were millions of miles away. "See Annabeth…"

He opened his mouth slightly, probably to say something else, but instead, a puff of air escaped, and he never got to.

"Percy!" Hazel screamed. "No, Percy! You're like my brother! You can't leave!"

"He's gone, Hazel," Frank said softly, taking her into his arms. "He's in that big house now, with music, and food, and no more monsters."

Hazel cried into his shirt.

* * *

Frank insisted on carrying Annabeth, while Hazel and Leo picked up Percy. Piper was too grief stricken to help. They walked over to the ship. As they climbed on, they saw Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Ares standing on the deck.

"You guys beat them!" Poseidon smiled. He gasped, seeing Percy in Hazel and Leo's arms. "No… no, NO!"

He ran over to them. "Percy! No, please, no. Please tell me he just got knocked out! Please!"

Hazel, with tears on her cheeks, shook her head.

Poseidon took Percy in his arms. He sat on the ground, his legs not able to hold him anymore.

_Wow,_ Leo thought. _Poseidon really loves him._

Poseidon rocked Percy back and forth, and whispered into his ear.

"Come on, Percy. Remember going to Montauk with your mother? I was always there, just beneath the surface of the waves. You always remembered a smile because one night, I visited you while you were sleeping, when you were about one. I was so proud of you Percy. I still am. Please, don't be dead. Please, I want more chances to be a father to you. I want you to keep making me proud, until you die of old age, holding the hand of the one you love."

He glanced at Annabeth's body. Athena was cradling her by her chest, sobbing.

"Poseidon," Zeus murmured, kneeling down next to him. "Your son died an honorable death. The most honorable, I believe. Now, come, we must take these demigods back to their camp, so we may mourn them properly."

Each god told hold of their child, and they were taken back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

They arrived right as the campers were finishing breakfast. They saw the large group appear, and Chiron was the first to reach them.

"You are back!" He saw Percy and Annabeth. "Oh, oh no."

* * *

**Okay, don't get mad at me, wait until the next chapter to unleash your anger. You won't want to... as much.**

**More people have reviewed!**

**-ArcusIgnium**

**-sammi133(again, thx)**

**-hting**

**-Percabethgirl3**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Please, people, review!**

**I already have the first hundred words of the next chapter done! I will probably post it tonight!**


	8. Vlll Piper

**Okay, so I have a goal now. My goal is to reach nine chapters and have 30 reviews by April. I am going to do at least two more chapters, including this one, and if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW! No matter if you have no emotion about it, or you hated it, or you absolutely loved it, please review! If you can, point out my mistakes or give me constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer. And, if you can, recommend other stories for me to write, because after I'm done with this, I don't know what I will write about. Thanks! This chappy is one of those tie-up-the-whole-series ones, and it will be very sweet.**

**According to the inside cover of House of Hades, Rick Riordan (the guy who owns this series and came up with the idea of HAVING a giant war) lives in Boston with his wife and two kids. I live in Florida, I am a girl, and I have no children. I don't think it is possible for anyone to mistake me as Rick Riordan, so I do not own any of this, except what is happening. I am writing for my pure enjoyment… and yours.**

* * *

**The rest of the day, up until the memorial, was a blur to Piper.**

The Aphrodite cabin ran - for probably the first time - to the seven and dragged her to cabin ten and forced her change into something. She didn't even pay attention. She was in a daze, a depressed daze. All she could think about was Jason, him controlling the air around Gaea, his limp form falling down, down, down. She couldn't believe it.

_He's dead._

_Jason is dead._

_I loved him._

_I love him._

_No._

_He can't be dead._

_I just had a very bad dream._

_I don't remember waking up._

_It wasn't a dream._

_It was real._

_He's dead._

_Jason is dead._

She also thought about Percy and Annabeth. How Annabeth had counted the days he had been missing. How, when they had gotten to the Roman camp, they both ran to each other. How they both looked so happy at the railing. They had been such an easy couple. Perfect. They would do anything for each other. Like falling into Tartarus. Like sacrificing themselves to save the other. Like dying while protecting the unmoving body of the other.

They didn't deserve to die. Not Percy, or Annabeth, or Jason. They shouldn't have. They couldn't have. Maybe… maybe this whole thing is a dream. Maybe, tomorrow, she would wake up in her bed at home, with her dad, and see her mother, who wouldn't be Aphrodite. She would go to a regular school, and see Leo and Jason waiting at the front entrance, waving.

But, Piper knew that wasn't true. Research says that in a dream, you can't count. She had counted things these past months, hadn't she? Yeah it-

"Piper."

"W-what?"

"You still there?"

Piper was laying on her bed, face up, just staring at the ceiling. She guessed her cabin mates were pretty worried.

"Are you ready?" Lacy asked.

"For what?"

"For the memorial, silly! Why do you think we had you dress up like that?"

Piper looked down. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt black dress that went down a couple inches from her knees. Her shoes were open-toed high heels, with straps diagonal across the shoe. She went over to look in the mirror. Her hair was in small ringlets, the uneven choppiness lost in the flawless curls. She had smoky eye makeup, and deep red lip gloss. A medium sized square of that stiff fabric stuff—she wasn't very good with clothes—had been scrunched up at the bottom, which was attached to a barrette.

"Guys, I don't need all of this."

"It's a funeral, you have to dress up. It's rude not to."

"I want to look like _me_."

Lacy looked at her with sympathy. "Here, I'll fix you up. It starts in half an hour, so we have to hurry."

Twenty minutes later, Piper felt a lot more comfortable. She was still wearing the same dress - she noticed that it was sleeveless, and had a straight neckline. She was wearing long black boots, her makeup was simpler—just black eyeliner and mascara—and her hair was in a crown braid, which wrapped around her head. She still wore the mini veil.

This was turning out to be a pretty good dream.

"Thank you, Lacy," Piper said quietly.

"Anything for my sister. Come on, we have to go."

Piper thought about the dream theory. She put her hands out in front of her and counted her fingers.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Oh no.

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

If she pretended to not be able to count, would that turn this into a dream?

_Eight._

Why do I have to live this?

_Nine._

Why can't this be a dream?

_Ten._

* * *

Piper arrived at the fire, and noticed most of the kids sitting there looking around, confused.

_They probably don't know that someone died. They may not have noticed the shrouds._

When Piper sat down, she noticed that Leo was next to her. He was dressed in a black collared shirt with black jeans. He had left his tool belt in his cabin.

"Wow, Leo, they got you to wear a collar?"

Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, Piper, they got you to wear a dress?"

Piper smirked.

_No, don't smirk. Percy smirked._

To keep herself from laughing, she looked up.

_No, don't look at the sky. Jason flew up there._

She set her gaze downward.

_No, don't look at the Athena kids. They all have blonde hair and gray eyes. Annabeth had blonde hair and gray eyes._

She put her chin on her hands and her hands on her knees and stared at the fire.

_Wait, don't look at fire, Percy and Annabeth are lying under their shrouds right next to it._

Piper set her head in her hands and closed her eyes until Chiron came to start.

"Hello, everyone. Today, a terrible thing has happened. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace have died, fighting against the giants and Gaea to save us all."

A collective gasp was heard. Many campers started crying. The Romans were there, too, having remade peace with the Greeks, and they stared at Chiron with surprised looks.

"Now, we shall honor these demigods. Jason Grace was the first to pass, so we will speak of him first. Jason Grace-"

"No." Reyna said loudly and with authority. "Let me." She stood up and looked at the campers.

Piper couldn't hear what Reyna was saying. She was too busy crying. Leo tried to comfort her, and many others did, too, but she barely noticed them.

_Why did you have to be the hero, Jason? Couldn't you just stand a bit farther away?_

"Now, I wasn't there when Jason… passed, so I can't talk about that, but-"

"I was," Piper said.

Why she decided to say that, she didn't know, but she wanted to be the one who talked about her boyfriend. She stepped up beside Reyna and explained how Jason had manipulated the air, and the dirt had pulled him into the hole.

By the time she had finished, every single person Jason had known was crying. She was, too.

"Hey, guys?" Leo said shyly. "I think that should share stories about things we saw or did with them all, so that everyone knows what kind of person they were."

Chiron smiled. "That's a very good idea, Leo. Who would like to go first?"

Almost half of the campers shared a story about Jason. Some just shared small ones, like him saying something nice to them or seeing him fly, but the remaining of the seven all shared things he did on the quest. Piper didn't remember much about it, but after the last person had shared, she felt a bit better. She knew that everyone was sad, but they still shared stories about Jason. It made her feel as if she was in good company.

"Jason Grace was an accomplished demigod, and a great man. His death is a terrible loss, but he died for a good cause, and we all hope that we will do the same."

Everyone went up to Jason's shroud, which had no body underneath, and paid their respects.

"Come on, Piper," Leo said.

She reluctantly got up and walked over to Jason.

"Jason, I will never forget you. I will never forget that you were my first love, and how sweet you were, how you always followed the rules and always saw the bright side of things. I-I-I can't believe you're gone. I'll miss you, Jason." She walked back to her seat before she could burst into tears again.

Chiron, without a word, stepped up to Jason's shroud, and touched it with the torch he was holding. When the flames disappeared, Piper began sob. Hazel walked over and sat down next to her, in Leo's spot. Leo came up moments later, but after a couple angry words from Hazel, he went to sit with his cabin.

"Shh, hey, it's okay, he's in that big house, with music, and food, and no monsters. He's with his mom, and Percy, and Annabeth, and he's happy. And when you pass, in a couple of decades, he will be waiting for you. But, he wants you to be happy. If he was the reason you became a hermit—is that what they're called?—he would never forgive himself."

"I know," Piper hiccuped.

"Come on, I think they are going to do Percy and Annabeth together."

* * *

Malcolm and Grover began.

"There is a myth that explains these two perfectly," Grover started.

"It states that when humans were first formed, they had two heads, four arms, and four legs," Malcolm continued. "But, they threatened to overthrow the gods. The easiest solution would have been to kill them, but Zeus came up with the idea of splitting them in half. The other gods agreed, since it would take away half of their power and it would make more humans to make tributes to them. And they did. And, because of that, each half of the humans forever searched for their other half, for without them, they would never complete."

"When I used to talk to Percy, before he disappeared, he would always talk about Annabeth. Okay, maybe not 'always', but every chance he got, he would say all the great things about her. How she didn't need to try to look beautiful, and that she always wished she wasn't a blonde, but he thought that she was perfect. How she always made fun of him, but he knew that she was just doing that to tease. How every day, when he woke up, he just wanted to see her face. He would always reference that story. He would tell me, 'If Annabeth isn't my other half, than I was born a half, never to be a whole.'"

"When I talked to Annabeth, while she was making plans for Olympus in our cabin or something like that, she would always talk about Percy. She would say that he was so handsome, and that she felt like she could melt into his eyes. But, she would always bring up the fact that he was a Seaweed Brain. She never seemed to think of anything else to call him. Sometimes, I would ask her if she ever called him anything else, and she would tell me that she didn't need to call him anything else. He was a Seaweed Brain, he was _her _Seaweed Brain, and that would never change."

"When Percy and Annabeth first met, I knew that they would get together. I saw how he stared at her while she was talking, then when she caught him, he would blush and glance away. And, when Percy first came into camp after defeating the Minotaur, Annabeth would feed him ambrosia, and she would just stare at him. Not creepily, but out of curiosity. I knew that she had feelings for him, even though she had never even spoken to him. I'll bet that she could sense, in those moments, that she had found her other half. She may not have known consciously, but she could feel it."

They both glanced at the bodies, and sat down. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Frank stood up.

"When Percy disappeared from your camp, he came to ours. I'm sure you already knew that, but I would like you to know what he did." Frank told the whole story about the quest to save Thanatos, in great detail. Some things that Piper had never heard, like Percy getting sick after seeing the centaurs and Cyclopes.

Hazel stood up next. She talked about Percy getting to the camp, and the fight against Polybotes. She said it with so much longing, Piper was surprised she was talking about her life and not a fairy tale.

Leo walked up beside her, once she had finished. He told of the Argo ll arriving at the camp, and the whole quest to Rome. He told everyone about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, and he repeated what they told them about it. Piper was surprised that he talked so much about something so serious, but she suspected that he still felt bad about not saving them.

Piper got up from her seat, her face streaked with tears. She walked over to wear Leo was standing. She told the camp about their quest to the House of Hades, saving Percy and Annabeth, sailing to Athens, finding out about Percy's curse, and—she couldn't believe it—the battle against the giants. She told them about Annabeth getting stabbed after saving Percy, and Percy creating the earthquake, and Jason dying (again), and Percy getting stabbed. She, with a quiver in her voice, told them about what Percy said as he was dying, and what they had said to him.

When she said his last words, she heard whispers spread through the crowd.

_Titan war…_

_Drakon…_

_Silena…_

Then, each camper stood in their seats, one at a time, and told a story about one of them, or both of them together. A young Athena girl talked about a nightmare Annabeth had about Percy while he was missing, and no one could comfort her. Clarisse told the story of the two first getting together. A little boy from the Hermes cabin talked about Percy teaching him to sword fight. Many other kids told stories about how kind each of them were, or how helpful they had been to them, or examples of how much the two loved each other. One Roman camper, he had bright red lips, talked about how Percy only remembered Annabeth when he had gotten to the Roman camp, and how Percy had asked people if they knew her. Thalia, one of the Hunters of Artemis, talked about the fight she and Percy had during capture the flag. Grover decided to say more, and he told everyone about Percy at Calypso's island, and how she gave him a moonlace when he told her he had to go, and that the flower was still on the windowsill of his mom's apartment this very day. Some people told multiple stories, and some told only one. Chiron came up last, and he told the stories of every quest the two went on, and Grover inserted the little details every once in a while.

Percy's mom, Sally, flashed in with Poseidon as they were about to burn the shrouds. Mr. Chase was with her. So was Paul.

"NO!"

Sally ran to the bodies. She gently folded back the cloth covering Percy's face. His eyes were closed, and he still had that hopeful look he had when he had talked about seeing Annabeth.

"No, Percy, no. You promised you would come back! You said that you would see me soon! But, you can't see me. You are in Elysium, with Annabeth, and Beckendorf, and Silena. Why, Percy? Why did you have to die?" She wrapped her arms around his body and cried.

Poseidon stepped forward as if to comfort her, but Paul beat him to it. "Hey, it's okay. He died saving his friend, and he is peaceful now, with no worries, surrounded by his friends." He gently unwrapped her from Percy's form and walked her a bit farther away.

Mr. Chase was kneeling by Annabeth. He had folded her cloth back, too, but her eyes hadn't been closed. They stared into nothing, but they were still filled with love from her last moments. He, with tears in his eyes, lightly used two fingers to close them. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I'm sorry for being a terrible father to you when you were little, and for making you want to run away. I wish… I wish I could have had more chances to love you. I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I love you." He unfolded the fabric back over her eyes and stepped back.

Grover took one torch, and Thalia took the other. Grover stood in front of Percy's shroud. It was sea-green, they exact same color of his eyes. It had a trident, with a gray owl resting on the middle prong. Thalia stood in front of Annabeth's shroud. It was light gray, with an owl holding a trident.

The two earliest friends of the dead couple touched the fire to the cloth. The flames, teal and gray, rose up into the sky. They twisted together for a couple moments, then disappeared. The bodies were gone, and in their place laid two urns.

Everyone was silent, but then Malcolm ran up to the boxes with tears streaming out of his eyes. He grabbed them both and ran to the shore. Everyone followed.

Malcolm knelt down on the dock. He opened the lids of both jars. He picked up Annabeth's and poured it into Percy's. He then shook it up the tiniest bit.

"So that they will always be together. They aren't two halves anymore, they are one whole."

Malcolm stepped to the edge of the dock and tipped the urn over. The ashes of the greatest demigods in history floated down to wear they had their first genuine kiss. The people who had put them there were there, too, standing on the dock.

A couple had been born in that place, and now that same couple would now lay there, together as one whole.

* * *

**Oh my gods, this chapter alone is more than 3,000 words. When I was writing this, I cried so hard, I'm surprised the keyboard still works. Now, I think that that was a pretty good way to wrap up the whole series, don't you? But, I'm not done yet! There is still one more chapter to come!**

**Thank you to Leoiscool and Leoisco for reviewing since the last chapter! I'm not sure if you two are the same person or not….. But I don't won't try to figure it out.**

**Look out for the next chappy to be up soon! Bye!**


	9. lX Percy

**Sorry for the late update! *insert excuses here* I am really just a very lazy person who, sadly, couldn't think of how to begin this chapter. **

**sammi133 brought up something in one of her reviews. This was her review (it was for chapter eight):**

"**Wow... loved this chapter! But Grover seems a little too calm...In the earlier books, even getting nervous made him eat the furniture...So now that Percy and Annabeth are dead (sob) he should be bawling his eyes out or at least holding back a sob (just my opinion) :)"**

**I thought about that, and realized that I didn't really clear that up. So, for those who were wondering, I made Grover not have much emotion because, like I told sammi133, Piper listening to Grover's words, but she was too distraught about Jason and Percy and Annabeth dying to listen to what emotions he had. If it had been someone he knew better, like Thalia, then she would have pointed out how he was trembling and the fact that he had a whole deck of cards in his back pocket, just in case he couldn't keep his tears in. but, now that he is older and a Lord of the Wild, I think he that would be better at controlling his emotions. Or at least hiding them.**

**Well, I just wanted to clear that up, just in case you were wondering.**

**Αριθ περισσότερα περιμένουν!**

**Εδώ είναι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο!**

* * *

**Percy heard Hazel.**

Everything was dark, but he could still hear. She spoke to him, begged him to stay with her. He heard her tell him that they were going to get help, but all he could think about was Annabeth.

_Oh no, where's Annabeth? Did something happen to her? I thought I remember something happening to her…_

"Is Annie okay?"

Oh, goody, his voice still worked.

For some reason, his chest hurt like Hades. Percy didn't know why. Then, remembered getting stabbed. He looked at his stomach, an action missed by Hazel.

_Oh look, I've been impaled._

He didn't remember the rest of the conversation, but through it, he thought of the last war he had fought in, the second Titan War. He remembered Silena dying. He thought about her last words,_ Charlie, see Charlie…_

Percy decided to make a tribute to Silena. He didn't really understand why he was dying. All he could think of was Annabeth.

_Annabeth._

She was dead. It was Percy's fault. If he had just chosen her, not spent so much time contemplating his decision, he could have saved her.

He vaguely heard Hazel say something about a big house, and how Annabeth would be there.

_How could Annabeth be there? She's dead. _

He heard Piper ask him to say hi to Jason.

_Oh yeah, Sparky's dead, too. Gotta say hi to Superman._

He nodded.

_How can I see Annabeth? Oh, who cares. I want to see her. I want to see Annabeth. I'm done here. I want to be with Annabeth._

"Annabeth… see Annabeth…"

Percy knew that he was dying. He didn't feel like it, but somewhere in his seaweed brain, he came to terms with death. He wasn't really scared of it. What was it going to do, kill him? Well, joke's on Thanatos, because someone else already beat him to it.

Percy opened his mouth to say something else, but found his chest getting lighter. In fact, his whole life was getting lighter. That helium filled balloon attached to his head had lost his string.

He let out small breath, and one last time, looked at his friends. He wanted one last glimpse of his friends. He saw Hazel leaning over him, Frank behind her, and the rest behind them. He saw Hazel with tears in her eyes, Frank shaking his head, Leo with his mouth slightly open and a look of surprise and remorse etched upon his face, and Piper bawling her eyes out.

The world turned white.

* * *

In the whiteness, Percy saw a shape coming towards him. As the shape got closer, he could pin a few details. Tan, blonde hair….. It was his Wise Girl.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth stepped in front of him, smiling sadly. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. I hoped I wouldn't see you again so soon."

Percy said nothing, just leaned forward and kissed her. After a few moments, he pulled away. "I thought Thanatos is the one who takes spirits to the Underworld?"

"He let me come pick you up instead." She said it as if she was just picking him up from school, instead of leading his spirit away from his empty body.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. I have some friend I would like you to re-meet."

Moments later, they stood in front of the judges of the dead. This time, they were George Washington (son of Athena), Beethoven (son of Apollo), and... Luke?

"Luke?" Annabeth whispered, staring up at his unscarred face.

"Hey, Blondie. Hey Jackson."

Percy stared at him. He had always felt so bad about giving Luke the knife, about making him kill himself, and now that very same guy, although he was dead now, sat as one of three spirits who would decide his fate.

_Uh oh, maybe I should have given him my dessert that last night at camp._

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," the first president announced, looking down at something Percy could not see. "Died in the giant war by being stabbed. Saviors of Olympus. Twice. Travelled through Tartarus... wow guys, this is a long résumé. I'm not reading all of this. Who says that they should not achieve Elysium?"

Luke glanced at the two warmly, then turned to his fellow judges. "I have lived with these two before, and I know them, the girl more than the boy."

Percy held his breath.

"I see no reason to deny them their rightful place in Elysium."

Percy let out his breath.

"Alright then," Beethoven said. "Since you both have achieved Elysium, you both have a choice. You may live in Elysium, or you may be reborn."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They both knew that they had no way of being sure that they would know each other in the next life, and they never wanted to be apart again.

"Elysium," they said together.

The judges nodded, and without a word, Percy and Annabeth walked towards the group of houses. They saw a large house, one with music filling the air around it, joyous aromas seeping out of the windows, and an all-around feeling of safety and happiness. Through the window, they saw the shapes of a large African-American boy, a short girl standing next to him, a tall blonde teen, and many other people, all of which Percy recognized.

"Are we sure about this?" Percy asked Annabeth. "The world may need us again."

"They can solve their own problems. None of that matters now, as long as we're together." Annabeth smiled at him.

"As long as we're together."

Hand in hand, the soul mates walked to the big house, where they would have a whole new life.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**Done! This chapter was shorter than the others, but that is just because I meant this as just an epilogue. I am writing a sequel! I don't know what it will be called, but I got the idea of it from foreverskysong! I'm not going to tell you what it is about, but I will add an author's note as a chapter to this story saying what it is once I have the first chapter!**


	10. Sequel!

**The sequel is up! It is called reborn, which is a huge spoiler to what happens in it. I just put it up, like a couple minutes ago. Go read it!** **Ελπίζω να σας το απολαμβάνουν!**


End file.
